


No Strings Attached

by Nightmare_creeper25



Category: House M.D.
Genre: A bit of as twist of the Red String Au, House and Wilson have always been in love, House and Wilson love each other, House is a bit insecure, House is sweet, M/M, Mention of Allison and Chase relationship, Minor Allison - Freeform, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, red string soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_creeper25/pseuds/Nightmare_creeper25
Summary: Summary: House didn't know who is soulmate was because they didn't want to meet him, but one day the dull red string glows meaning his soulmate wants him and now he's being pulled to his soulmate
Relationships: Allison Cameron/Robert Chase, Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Title: No Strings Attached   
> Author: Nightmare_creeper  
> Date Written: April 11th 2020 @ 9:25  
> Date Posted: April 11th 2020 @ 9:30  
> Ship: Hilson   
> Featured Characters: Gregory House, James Wilson & Allison Cameron   
> Source: House M.D.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is my twist on the Red String AU, the string doesn't appear until soulmates want to mutually meet each other and even if it does glow you have to let the string guide you to your soulmate and you only know if your soulmates if the string ends connect  
> someone has already done this twist then I'm sorry if that offends you I didn't know :|

House looked down at the dull red string that held tightly at the end of his pinky and his heart ached as his eyes moved up the string until it disappeared 5 feet in front of him, House wanted so bad to meet his soulmate, everyone thought of him as a heartless dick but within his secret heart House really did want to meet his soulmate

Allison met her soulmate in Chase and they eye fucked whenever they could when they were around each other in the hospital, House wanted that, he wanted to be able to hold, kiss and visually undress his soulmate because he could and no one would tell them anything because they were soulmates and their string would glow from their connection

House's string was a very bland red because his soulmate didn't want to meet him and that hurt just a bit, House was used to not being wanted, not even his best friend Wilson wanted him, House closed his eyes then palmed at his leg, it pained him emotionally and sometimes even physically to think about Wilson, his best friend, the man that House has been in love with for many years, House so wanted Wilson to be his soulmate, Wilson was the only one who stood by his side even after all the years of hims being a dick and well, House. House groaned and put his forehead to his cool desk and clenched his leg in pain

House stayed in that position, breathing slowly to ease the pain even trying to bang his head lightly on his desk to get his mind off the pain on his leg but it didn't work, if anything it gave him a headache and double the pain

House felt his pinky twitch but he ignored it and chalked it up to his body doing their random spasms then House felt the need to get up and walk, House lifted his head to rest his chin on his desk then felt his chest ache with a feeling of longing, House closed his eyes then heard his office door open

"House?" House responded with a hum, the voice called for him again "what?" they called him again, House opened his eyes to see Allison with wide eyes "if your here to gawk at me you could have done it behind the glass doors" House and Allison made eye contact before Allison turned her attention beside him with a light smile dancing across her features, House turned to look to his side and his own eyes widen, his string was glowing!

Allison went around the desk to hug House "Congrats House!" House was still trying to process that his string was actually glowing "what are you waiting for? Go find your soulmate!" that's the problem, sure House wanted a soulmate and to meet them but was House ready? House only ever imagined Wilson to one day be his soulmate and no one else, yes House would love whoever his soulmate would be but there will always be a part of House's secret heart that would belong to Wilson

"Good luck House" Allison gave him a smile and House left his office letting both his heart and string pull him to wear his soulmate was, he walked aimlessly for a bit not really knowing where he was going then came to face with a door that he recognized and his heart jumped into his throat, normally House would just walk in like he owned the place (and person) but right now he was hesitant, his free hand was lightly fingering the metal that connected to the wooden door

As House put his palm fully on the doorknob then handle turned and the door opened, a woman with dark blonde hair and light brown eyes appeared in front of him, was this his soulmate? Sure the girl was his type, really any male or female who looked even similarly to Wilson was his type but the female only gave him an awkward smile at him before moving past him then kissing a man who stood in the hallway, looking down House could see their string connect with a soft glow from their kiss

House felt the pull of his pinky once again and looked down to see the string still glowing but now the string itself was vibrating as if anticipating the long awaiting meet with the other end of the string

House went into the office and saw Wilson, his heart jumped once more, was Wilson his soulmate? The man that House had been pining for, for years? The man that almost lost his job for sticking up for House? The man who once admitted to liking woman with similar personalities as House himself?

Wilson looked up from his desk and rolled his eyes "House I just got in office, could you have given me at least 5 minutes to prepare for your nonsense?" House said nothing just saw that Wilson's string was also glowing but their strings weren't attached, they could only attach if they were in proximity of 5 feet of each other, if they were soulmates

Wilson's pager went off then Wilson grabbed a file, walked around his desk and was about to walk around House to leave his office but House grabbed his arm, Wilson groaned "House i can help with your case or with your boredom when I come back okay? I need to get this file to radiology"

House didn't let go though instead he pulled Wilson back into his office and closed then locked Wilson's office door "House, what the hell?" House look Wilson's hand that held his string and brought it up between them, Wilson saw and House stared at Wilson's reaction

Their strings were attached and glowing a bright red with the ever faint hum of the string "House....." Wilson looked up at House and House looked down at Wilson "Your my soulmate" House nodded slowly then Wilson stepped back to sit on one of his office chairs then sighed

House felt a pang in his heart, was Wilson disappointed that it was him? Did Wilson not want to spend the rest of his life with a heartless dick? House wouldn't mind whatever Wilson chose, even if it hurt him, House just wanted Wilson to stay with him, to not leave him like everyone else in his life had.

"Now I _have_ to share my food with you" House looked at Wilson who held a nervous smile then House laughed which made Wilson laugh "Don't worry Wilson, from now on I'll buy lunch" Wilson held a surprised face but then he smiled "well split it, ill take Monday's and Friday's and you can take the rest of the week" House smiled "deal"

"You don't have to call me by my last name anymore, were soulmates" House nodded "well then _James_ , could I buy you lunch? after you drop off your file?" Wilson blushed lightly and smiled "of course you can Gregory" House smirked and opened the door for Wilson

Wilson walked out then turned and waited as House closed his office door then Wilson took House's free hand, their strings connected, glowing red and walked off to radiology to drop off the file then head to the cafeteria

They had gotten weird looks from multiple hospital staff members and only idiots would not notice the bright string that glowed between them, they've loved each other for so long that they fell into their normal step and routine, not much would change between them because Wilson had already previously confirmed to dating House anyway

They truly did belong together and they were certainly made for one another.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
